Wii Play
Wii Play is a party video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii. It was released as a launch game for the console in Japan, Europe, and Australia, and was released in North America on February 12, 2007. The sequel to Wii Play, Wii Play: Motion, was released in 2011. is part of both Nintendo's Touch! Generations brand and the Wii series. Wii Play features nine minigames that are designed to introduce players to handling the Wii Remote controller. Like all other titles in the ''Wii'' series, the players control Miis. A beta version of the game was first playable alongside Wii Sports at . However, the games were not put together in a pack-in; they were separate games meant to be tech demos. A notable example was Shooting, which was also a demo on the , which spectators thought was a full-fledged sequel.http://www.ign.com/articles/2006/09/15/hands-on-wii-play Nintendo had yet to announce that the tech demos would be compiled together into a full game. The game was revealed together for the first time on the Nintendo World event in New York on September 14, 2006. It is here where Mii Channel functionality was confirmed to be included in the game. Also included updated versions of the games playable at E3, now closer to their finalized form.http://www.ign.com/articles/2008/01/01/hajimete-no-wii-playtest Release dates *'North America: '''February 12, 2007 *'Japan: December 2, 2006 *'''Europe: December 8, 2006 *'Australia:' December 7, 2006 Gameplay Wii Play consists of nine games, designed for 1 or 2 players, in the 1-player mode, the player will play versus/with a computer-controlled second player in games where it is necessary. No Nunchuks are required for any of the games; however, players can use a Nunchuk as a substitute for the D-Pad for the "Tanks!" minigame if they wish. After playing each game another game is unlocked, until all nine games are available. In single player, points are earned in each game and the top 5 highest scores are stored. Getting high enough scores in single player awards the player bronze, silver, gold and platinum medals for that game. It also puts a message on the Wii Message Board saying which game and medal were unlocked, and gives a short tip for that game. Minigames Reception Wii Play received mixed reviews from critics. It received a score of 61.64% on GameRankings and 58/100 on Metacritic. The reviewers at Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game varying scores of 6.0, 4.5 and 5.0, stating that while "anybody can play it, including grandma,... you'll probably be bored in minutes". gamesTM gave the game a more scathing reaction, scoring it 3/10 stating that "Even the games that do work break down due to a combination of being extremely bland or too repetitive", and even that the strongest game, Shooting, "loses its charm as soon as you realise the targets follow a similar path every time you play". IGN Australia were more positive in their reaction, awarding the game 8.3/10, saying that it was "effectively being sold at $10 on top of the cost of a Wii Remote" and that "as a training game, it succeeds completely".http://wii.ign.com/articles/748/748607p1.html. The Official Nintendo Magazine also praised the game and gave it 91%, describing the games as "surprisingly addictive" as well as citing the value of supplying an additional Wii Remote. Sales Despite most reviews being mixed, the game has sold very well worldwide. According to Nintendo, the game has sold 28.02 million copies worldwide, as of March 31, 2012, making it the best selling non-bundled game of all time. References Trivia * If the player puts the Wii Remote on a flat surface, and stays there, the Mii would fall asleep at the Main Menu, however, if two players are using the same thing, their Miis would do the same thing. As the Miis are sleeping, the music changes until they wake up. The sleeping also occurs in Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus and Wii Fit U, when one or more Miis will fall asleep at the Lobby menu or at the Wii Fit Plus Channel. Category:Video Games Category:Wii (series) Category:Wii Play (series) Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Wii games